User talk:New World God/Archive 19
Re:BluRay I knew you'd be the one to revert that change, so when the Blu Ray for this new arc comes out, make sure you get a "1090p UV screenshoot" of Super Saiyan Cauliflo to use in the infobox. Also, considering Gohan and Gokū use the Fourth Grade (as there was no indication of Gohan having no control over the form in the RoF film), wouldn't a picture of Super Saiyan Vegeta be more apt, as he's never been stated to use the Fourth Grade?—Mina Țepeș 15:39, June 3, 2017 (UTC) : Well, I can't argue that logic, I'd kill someone if they ever replaced the movie image of Blue for one from Super. But the fact that Gokū and Gohan use the Fourth Grade still remains, doesn't it? Fourth Grade is explicitly separated from Super Saiyan in the databooks, so wouldn't a non-fourth grade image for Super Saiyan be more apt?—Mina Țepeș 16:36, June 3, 2017 (UTC) :: I pretty much have a neon sign on my head saying "desperately trying to promote Cauliflo". I still need to get on the Image Gallery discussion I've been too lazy to do.—Mina Țepeș 22:48, June 3, 2017 (UTC) : That man is a wizard. I seriously thought they were making crap up with this guy's name. So, crappy animation aside, what did you think of this episode? Goku actually pulled a fast one on Freeza! Also....Kale happened.—Mina Țepeș 02:58, June 4, 2017 (UTC) : LOL I refuse. She's cute in base state, but the moment she shifts into that hulked out form, she's pretty much not even a girl at that point. I don't have a thing for amazonian women, and I despise her form for resembling the LSSJ form so much. The fact that if anything calls it LSSJ, we're screwed, makes me even more irked. She's super adorable in base form and if she just hadn't transformed into.....whatever that is......I'd like her a lot more. She's just a painful reminder of a character I dislike.—Mina Țepeș 03:04, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Name My research let me know it's go-senzo-sama meaning "ancestor," which is what Shin honourably calls his ancestor all the time. That's about Old Kaiōshin, not Gowasu or Zamasu at all. --'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 17:45, June 4, 2017 (UTC) :The Japanese usually call their ancestors ''senzo-sama or more honorifically, go-senzo-sama, the same applicant to father otō-san and mother okaa-san. --'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 07:30, June 5, 2017 (UTC) The scrub I saw your post on shitshack's wiki. Thank you for ripping him to shreds. He's still stone cold silent on the post. He's such an embarrassment to our community. He steals, rips and tries to correct you on japanese without even studying a language. -- 14:25, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Narutopedia I'm not against taking cues from them, but I don't know if following the generics is a good idea. I do not feel like going over all the articles we have so far that have information on Super, stripping it down to the bare minimum, and then rolling with that. It would have been fine if we'd decided on this ''before we started documenting shit on the articles.—Mina Țepeș 18:01, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Question You know japanese, right? When it says that Universe 9 is the "makeshift universe", does it imply that the universe is improvised, or that the people who live in it like to improvise? Sandubadear (talk) 00:14, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :So something like "dishonest"? Sandubadear (talk) 00:49, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Then it's like I said, the people who live on it have to improvise. Thanks for the help. Sandubadear (talk) 01:20, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:? My computer is an old Toshiba Windows 7, but we can give it a whirl. And I don't mind working on new content, Kale just makes me angry lol. But sure, send 'em to me. Not sure what I can do with it though, I don't read Japanese, and Ten is about as helpful as a Meshack on the wiki (look at me, bein' topical!), but send 'em my way! Also, I promise to resume serious Freeza editing soon. I've just been pretty tired recently—Mina Țepeș 01:56, June 8, 2017 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reply, yesterday was utter hell (kids are graduating, so my work was SWAMPED with idiots), and when I got home, I did nothing but play games to take my mind off the fact that I was pissed. I should ''update my computer, yes, but I'm allergic to Windows 10, and I like Ol' Faithful (the nickname I give this old bastard). And that's true, but I think someone mentioned earlier that it might not be 80 new characters, just a few important ones, and the rest more of less "placeholder" designs (if you've seen RWBY, think of it like the background characters from the first two volumes). And I got up to Nail with the Namek arc, I'll resume that hopefully today if I can get a few things out of the way first.—Mina Țepeș 18:41, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Arlian Agree too, it makes sense. The filler has prehistoric theme, we see insectoid race and ancient civilization.--'[[User:Sulina|''Desu ka?!]]' (Saiyan Go! Go!) 04:01, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: Zamasu yo Not against it, but given that Zamasu is "Goku Black" and was introduced as Black, and spent all of his screentime as Black, make sure Black is the primary image in the infobox.—Mina Țepeș 19:55, June 9, 2017 (UTC) : They're the same, but still different. Beerus killed the present Zamasu we knew. Black is an offshot due to the time ring. So add the information how? Like, merge the articles? That'd be an error, wouldn't it? Also...whyyyyyyyyyy?—Mina Țepeș 21:19, June 9, 2017 (UTC) ::: So long as nothing of import is removed from Black, I see no reason to not add information to present Zamasu's page, as you have a point. And we don't know anything about the game beyond two screenshots and the information I added in. Super characters would very well be added in later — as the game is notably called Dragon Ball Fighters instead of Dragon Ball Z Fighters — the name implies it'll draw on more than just Z'', thank God. I'm just not-excited because it's a traditional fighter with a competitive goal, and it looks like its discarding the customization we've seen from ''Heroes and XenoVerse.—Mina Țepeș 21:51, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Re:Enma Problem Ugh. This is why I utterly hate Super. They'll explain one thing away in a way that makes sense (according to the previous episode, Freeza hasn't been reincarnated because he's simply refusing to pass on), but then they'll go and fuck it up by making up something new because Toriyama cannot be fucked to research his own series. Does he not OWN volumes?—Mina Țepeș 17:02, June 10, 2017 (UTC) : I'm not denying that they do good work, but fighting games aren't my speed. Like, fighting games, not XenoVerse 2 and Naruto Storm, those are for children. I mean serious, Tekken/Street Fighter-esque fighting games are not my speed. Which is what I'm nervous this game will be like. I'm still gonna buy it, the graphic level looks fantastic, and if there's Super content in here, more power to them. I'm just scared the focus will be competitive local and online, which seems to be the case.—Mina Țepeș 02:22, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::: Maron isn't canon yet. It was an "in-joke" reference; 17 mispronounced Marron's name as "Maron" (apparently, the "r" does matter), and 18 took offence by saying she'd kill him if he got the name wrong again. What would make Maron canon is if someone brought her up in conversation (this happened in InuYasha with a filler character who was referenced in the manga) or if she actually appears in Super (think Gregory).—Mina Țepeș 03:45, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Trust me, I'd've been disappointed too, but you needn't worry; if she'd been mentioned, I'd've already added her as T-canon. Also I seriously loved this episode. Been a long time since I could really say that.—Mina Țepeș 03:49, June 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't call myself "impressed". The game looks pretty. That's all I'm giving it. I dislike it's 2D nature when it could be a 3D fighter instead — I don't playgames like Tekken, Street Fighter, etc. Not a fan of games which require a massive ass string of combos to do anything worth anyone's time. I'm gonna buy the game mind you, 'cos it looks pretty and I have a friend I can play local with. And "against changes or not " (I am), I can't exactly say "no" when it comes to official information, you know? But these look like simplified versions of the existing movie names, so why change them? It just proves Toei has people who can't exactly English. And these are added on the website, yeah, but the movies were already released with their official titles. And pretty sure putting a movie in will show the title, yes? So wouldn't that make Toei's website meaningless in this regard?—Mina Țepeș 19:44, June 12, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks! And that's good news. BTW, did you agree or disagree with me on what I said about the movies? Because think about it. The full title of the movie is "Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta", but the Toei site just calls it "Reborn Fusion". And from the looks of it, they translate Saiyajin as "Saiya", completely knocking off the "-jin" suffix, but a quick read through the manga and listening of the anime will tell you that's wrong; and the movie itself is explicitly Doragon Bōru Zetto Sūpā Saiyajin da Son Gokū, so there's no real room for error.—Mina Țepeș 23:48, June 12, 2017 (UTC) : Trivia would be apt. If its a secondary title, that's just plum confusing. "Dragon Ball Z: God and God: Battle of Gods"? The movie was still released as "Doragon Bōru Zetto: Kami to Kami". There isn't any way that can be confused with "Battle of Gods", even if it is sitting there under the Japanese.—Mina Țepeș 01:35, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:JJ Wait, what? J's? Eras? I'm running on four hours of sleep, sorry, what did Wikia fuck up this time?—Mina Țepeș 04:56, June 16, 2017 (UTC) : Oh, I see. Goddammit. But what do you mean "j"s? As in the literal letter?—Mina Țepeș 05:07, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ugh. That's fucking annoying. But at the same time, it seems so like them. They're trying to make everything uniform, but not everyone wants that. A uniform set of websites is hardly ideal.—Mina Țepeș 05:57, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::: ::::: Unrelated, do you think time travel deserves an article? We know its a phenomenon that exists, but I can't find an instance of the term being used in the series, so I'm not sure if I should make it. If I don't reply, I fell asleep; four hours of sleep and all is no bueno, so yeah...—Mina Țepeș 06:04, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Re:Translation Sure looks like it. Would "East Mountain District 439" also suffice, or does it have to be translated as you showed? Because we'll have to change it regardless.—Mina Țepeș 09:45, June 17, 2017 (UTC) : Well, when it comes to the Universe, the only Universe we've seen with that structure is the 7th Universe. The 10th in the manga might also have been seen with that same structure, but even then, that's only two definitive examples of a Universe sharing a structure like that. And if it's only U7, then only U7's page should have these specific details; that's how I see it. And of course I'll help, but which inaccuracies did you find?—Mina Țepeș 17:44, June 17, 2017 (UTC)